


Much Pleasure To Be Found In Sharing

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy suggests Thor come stay with her and her roommate for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Pleasure To Be Found In Sharing

Living in the Avengers Tower was _exhausting_. It was just too much. Someone was always doing _something_ , and Darcy had a hard time saying no, so she ended up moving to a little house outside of town. She still commuted in once or twice a month for a few days, but for the most part she was able to do her whole PR thing from home. It worked out a lot better for everyone.

On her last trip in, though, she'd noticed Thor had been a little... Not his normal self. Loki was still on the throne, so he was a little antsy about that. And he and Jane had amicably parted ways a while ago, but she was starting to see someone else (whose name rhymed with Sleeve Dodgers), and he wasn't quite prepared for that. And he was homesick, and just a bunch of stuff, so Darcy called her roommate and asked if he'd mind if Thor stayed for a while. She didn't figure it would be a problem since they were bros, but it was good to ask.

Her roommate... That was an interesting situation. Thor had sort of dropped by one day all, “I have this friend, he needs somewhere to crash for a while, is it okay if he stays with you?” And of course she said yes. Hogun had moved in. Temporarily indefinitely. She wasn't exactly sure why, hadn't really pressed the issue.

But he was a good guy. Respectful. Cleaned up after himself, for the most part. And he had the super-cut warrior body and did things in bed that made her toes curl, so... Things were working out pretty well.

He'd said yes, of course, agreed that being somewhere quieter might help Thor cope. So Darcy was cooking enough spaghetti to feed a small army, and Hogun was building up a fire. It was snowing outside pretty heavily. Darcy wasn't worried that Thor would be able to get to them with his whole weather-controlling thing.

Sure enough, there was a knock at the door. “Can you get that?” Darcy called from the kitchen.

Hogun didn't answer, but in just a second she heard the door open, and then the low voices of the two men greeting each other, along with what sounded like hearty back slaps that probably would have sent her flying. Well... They were bros.

In just a second, Thor was moving into the kitchen. He moved pretty quietly for as big as he was, but the booming, “Darcy!” was unmistakable.

She turned her cheek up for him to kiss, and a pair of large hands settled on her hips as the softness of his lips contrasted sharply with with the slight scratch of his beard against her skin. Her eyes were trained on where she was finishing browning the sausage. Everything else was ready to go, she just needed to finish cooking the meat and dump the whole thing together. “Hey! I'm glad you're here.”

He made a noise of agreement deep in his chest. “You have my thanks.”

“Of course! You're always welcome here, you know that.” She shifted back a little until she was leaning back against him. Thankfully he was dry, or that could have been unpleasant. “Did you bring any luggage or anything? Clothes or whatever?”

His chin came to rest gently on the top of her head. Thor was a pretty personal-space-invading kinda guy, and so was she, so this kind of contact wasn't new or different or anything. “Aye.” His beard prickled a little as it pressed into her scalp.

“We're pretty much ready to sit down to dinner, but if you wanted to put it somewhere, you're the door on the left. The bathroom is straight ahead. From... The living room, obviously.” Not from in the kitchen. The stove was straight ahead.

His fingers tightened on her waist for just a second before he slipped away, no doubt off to do something with his stuff.

Darcy pulled the meat off the element and turned it off, moving over to dump the cooked meat on top of where the sauce and pasta was already sitting in her gigantic pot. She'd bought new cookware when Thor had moved in with them in London, because feeding an Asgardian was no joke. She was glad she'd hung onto it when Hogun moved in. He was more Vanir than Asgardian, but he still ate like he just wasn't fucking around.

Her roommate came into the kitchen, his hand resting on her arm as he came to stand beside her. “Go and sit down, I will tend this.”

“Thanks.” She smiled at him before going over to the dining room table. She hadn't had a dining room table when she'd bought her house, but he'd insisted. It was only proper to feast at dining room tables. So now there was a dining room table.

Dinner was good. It tasted good, of course, spaghetti's always a hit, but more than that it struck her how Thor and Hogun interacted with each other. Like, obviously Thor had friends at the Tower, and, you know, was pretty close with them or whatever. But he'd known Hogun for a number of years with four digits, and it showed. There was just an easy affection with them. And Hogun smiled more, the line of his shoulders wasn't quite so rigid.

After dinner and putting the leftovers away in the fridge for lunch tomorrow, the three moved into the living room. Darcy found herself sitting on the couch between the two men. She'd originally gone to sit somewhere else because they were obviously all about catching up and whatever, but it hadn't quite worked out that way. Thor was tall enough to basically be able to reach across the entire room- well, not _quite_ \- and he'd snagged her arm and pulled her down between them. Not that she minded _at all_.

Instead of putting on some TV or whatever, they ended up talking. And it was pretty interesting to listen to, too. Battles they'd been part of, shit they'd gotten up to while they'd been young and impressionable. They both made sure to include Darcy in the conversation, easily weaving explanations into their tales.

“You seem to be settling in well,” Thor remarked at one point. He was sprawled out on his half of the couch, arm across the back of the couch and his long legs stretched out towards the fireplace, crossed at the ankles.

“Aye.” Darcy was cuddled up against Hogun's side, and his arm squeezed around her shoulders as he answered. “Darcy has seen to it.”

“Darcy brings warmth to a home.” And if she didn't know better, that looked like _interest_ in his eyes. Like, she could have sworn she'd seen that look before. Never specifically aimed at her, of course, but... Maybe she was just imagining things. The light was on in the kitchen, but the living room was dark except for the fire that was still snapping away behind the grate. Shadows? Sure. She could chalk it up to shadows.

But, okay, now she was looking at him like that. Kinda. Because... Hogun? But they weren't really _together_ like that, just, you know... Lots of sex. And couch cuddling, he was pretty good at couch cuddling. But Thor was also a couch cuddling buddy?

And she probably needed to stop. Because he probably wasn't looking at her like that. “How long are you planning on staying? I mean, stay however long you want or whatever, but if I'm going to have to feed two of you then I'm going to need to go shopping tomorrow.”

“I would stay for a time, if you would allow.” She couldn't pick out the blue of his eyes in the firelight (and kitchen light) but he sure was giving her an intense look.

“Yeah. Of course. I mean...” She twisted her head around until she was looking at Hogun, who had a very serious look on his face. Of course, that was kind of his thing. She raised her eyebrows meaningfully, though.

“Thor is as a brother to me,” he said with a nod.

Well, that kinda settled that.

* * *

 

So Thor moved in. He commuted back and forth to the Tower regularly, not that it was a big deal for him or anything with his whole super fast flying thing.

And that wasn't the last of the interested looks Darcy got, either. And he seemed to be more up in her personal space, which she hadn't really thought was possible. It was, though. Totally possible. To the point that she asked Hogun about it at one point. “Um... I think Thor is flirting with me?” A question, because he'd probably know the answer, having known the guy for, you know, centuries.

Hogun had just walked into the living room where she was sitting cross-legged on the couch and pretending to work away on her laptop. His lips hinted at a smile and one eyebrow raised. “He is quite taken by you.”

That seemed to be a yes. “Huh.” Her eyes narrowed a little and she chewed on her lip for a second. “And how do you... How do you feel about this? You know, your general... thoughts.”

He moved across the room to where she was, sinking down onto the couch beside her so that he could look at her on a move even level. His dark eyes were serious as they moved over her face. “I would not presume to dictate what you do with your body. However...” His lips moved up into a smile again, and she knew _that_ glint in his eyes. “There is much pleasure to be found in sharing.”

She took a breath and opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Because that sounded... That sounded an awful lot like he was talking about a threesome. She stared at him for a second or two, and then... _screw it_. “Are you talking about a threesome?”

Apparently the idiom translated, because the glint in his eye sort of spread into a fully knowing look. “I believe you would enjoy it very much.”

That also... Sounded a lot like a yes. “Huh.” Darcy wasn't even pretending to do work anymore, head turned to contemplate the man on the couch beside her.

He leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against the underside of her jaw before getting up and continuing on into the kitchen where she heard him doing water-getting things.

Thor got home not too much later, and then it was dinner time. Crock pots were the best for making dinner that would feed everyone that didn't require five hours in the kitchen, so dinner was waiting for them when they were ready to sit down.

Darcy couldn't stop glancing over at Thor while they were eating, and when she finished and pushed her plate away, he took her hand to get her attention, one eyebrow raised in question. _That_ kind of being more up in her personal space. “What is it?”

“Uh... So I was all, 'Hey, I think Thor's been flirting with me,' and Hogun was all, 'Threesomes are fun.' So, uh... Thoughts?” She winced, looking down at her empty plate. That could have been a little smoother, but at least now it was out in the open? Maybe?

He was lifting her hand, she felt his grip slide down to her wrist, and then-

She looked over, eyes widened in surprise when she felt the warm of his lips against her palm. He was looking at her, his broad smile only partially hidden behind her hand. “Oh.” So that answered that question. Apparently threesomes sounded like a pretty good time to everyone.

His grip shifted along her forearm and his mouth moved down along her palm to the inside of her wrist. The soft caress surrounded by the scratch of his beard was way sent jolts of heat through her. Her eyes widened a little in surprise.

Thor pushed his chair back and stood up, keeping ahold of her arm. He pulled gently until she was standing too, tugging until she stepped forward.

Her breasts pressed against the solid wall that was his chest, her head falling back so that she could look at him. “You're pretty tall.” Like, obviously. But this was the first time she'd really _noticed_ , as silly as that was. There was no way she was getting all the way up there for a kiss. And his hair was all pulled back, too. His jawline...

Darcy had enough time to register the broad grin that spread across his face before he bent down to touch his lips to hers. She rested her palm against his chest, tilting her head a little for just the perfect angle. As sort of touchy-feely as they were with each other, she'd never actually kissed Thor before, not like this. It was... Intense. His tongue swept into her mouth like he was claiming it. He nipped at her lips, sucked on her tongue until she felt like she was actually melting against him.

Eventually she had to pull back to breathe, though, and she pushed against his chest until she had enough space to draw a deep, ragged breath. She was aware of movement out of the corner of her eye, though, and she turned to see Hogun tidying up the kitchen after dinner. He'd already cleared the table, and she hadn't even noticed.

She pressed her lips together as she watched him stacking things beside the sink. “Um...” Because if it was going to be a threesome, maybe he should be involved? Especially since he was her usual sexual partner? There was a flash of guilt as she worried that he might be feeling left out. “Hogun?”

He looked up from the sink, and the small smile on his face reassured her. “You need time to grow familiar with each other.” He didn't _sound_ bothered by it, his pleasant tone matched his expression. “I will join you soon.”

Okay, that made sense. And she didn't really get too much more time to think about it, because Thor seized the opportunity of her head being turned to the side, bending over and fastening his lips to the side of her neck.

He dropped her hand, his arm going behind her back to support her as he bent her back to the point that she felt a little off-balance. But it wasn't like she was going anywhere, she knew he could probably hold her like that all day long. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she couldn't stop the long sigh as Thor's mouth worked against her sensitive skin.

The edge of his teeth against her neck made her sigh again, her fingers digging into the smooth fabric of his t-shirt. His was making his way down her neck, down to where the collar of her fuzzy sweater obscured her shoulders and collarbone. His tongue swirled in the hollow of her throat for a moment before the gentle nip at her throat made her breath catch.

His mouth left her, and Darcy looked back up at him. His eyes were dark, intense. “May I take this off?” His fingers were petting over the shoulder of her sweater, and she nodded wordlessly.

He pulled her upright, making sure she was balanced evenly on her feet before stepping away enough to pull the buttons of her sweater easily apart. It wasn't long before he was pushing it off her shoulders, and then it was folded and set on the table and she was left in her v-neck t-shirt.

His hands fell to her hips, turning her and pushing her back until the edge of the table hit the backs of her thighs.

She looked up at him, eyebrows raising a little in surprise. “What are you doing?”

“Up, Darcy.”

Well, there was really only one thing he could mean by that. With her palms flat on the surface of the table, she hoisted herself up until she was sitting on the edge of it, scooting back just a little. Her thighs opened and he stepped between them. “Not that I'm complaining, but... This isn't exactly the most comfortable surface in the house.” There was a couch, a couple beds...

His eyes flicked over her head to where Hogun was making dish washing noises. “Ah, but then Hogun wouldn't be able to watch.” That was... a good point.

His hand came around between her shoulder blades as he leaned down towards her, and she tilted her face up for a kiss again. Thor nipped at her lower lip, drew it into his mouth, and she couldn't help the quiet moan that slipped out as he gently lowered her back towards the table.

The table had been purchased with sturdiness in mind, with the idea that maybe feasting tended to be a little rough on the furniture, so she wasn't worried about it collapsing under her weight as she relaxed against it.

The lips slipped from hers, his mustache scratching a little as his mouth moved down over her jaw and onto her neck again. Darcy tilted her head back and to the side a little to give him more room to work, and she gave another soft moan as his lips moved against her pulse point. This time when he traveled down her neck, though, he didn't stop. She could feel his breath hot through her shirt as he mouthed down over her chest.

“I can take that off too, you know,” she suggested, her voice just a bit breathier than normal.

He chuckled a little, his chest shaking where it was pressed against her abdomen. His fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt, the blunt fingertips skimming up along her skin as he slowly raised it higher. He straightened up and they worked it off together before he folded it and place it beside her sweater.

Thor's eyes practically glowed as they moved over her body. She was still wearing her dark purple bra, of course, but there was clear appreciation in his eyes as he looked down at her. He bent again, his lips ghosting over the curve of her hip. His mouth moved over her until he was swirling his tongue in her navel. It tickled a little. She squirmed against the table, and he lifted his head to grin at her.

The water was draining from the sink, and Darcy tilted her head back to see Hogun wiping his hands off on the dishtowel. “That was fast.”

“Or you lost track of time.” He was moving over to the table, bending over from the other side to lay his lips over hers. The angle was a little awkward until she craned her neck over to the side. He licked into her mouth, his long fingers settling against her bare shoulder.

Thor's hands were on her again, too, settling over her hips as he explored the soft curves of her torso with his mouth, working his way slowly up. His breath seemed to almost scald her through her bra, and she shivered against the polished wooden tabletop, her bare skin sticking a little against it.

Hogun's fingertips were sliding under her bra strap, pulling it down until it hung loosely around her upper arm. The other hand did the same on the other side as his lips moved over hers, slow, and deep, and intense.

Thor's nose nuzzled between her breasts before he lifted away. In just a second, though, he was pulling the cups of her bra down to free her breasts. A large hand settled over the soft mound of flesh, kneading a little.

The nimble fingertips still lingering against her shoulder skated down, sliding over her breast until rosy peak was being rolled between the knuckles of two fingers. A sigh escaped through her nose as she arched up into them.

Hogun knew exactly how to touch her. Thor didn't, not yet at least, but he seemed determined to learn, his slightly rough fingers moving against her nipple until she drew in a sharp gasp and nearly came up off the table.

He chuckled. “I shall learn all the secrets of your body,” he promised in a low voice that made her moan.

Darcy twisted her head away from Hogun to breathe. It was getting a little intense. She opened her eyes, but just the sight of each of their hands on her breasts was enough to make her squeeze her eyes shut again.

“What other delights await me?” Thor asked. His hand slipped away, and it took a second before she felt his fingers skating over her body again, moving down this time. They traced the underside of her breast before sliding down over her stomach to where the waist of her jeans was pressing into her.

One quick move of his fingers had the button free, and then he was sliding the zipper down. She lifted her hips so he could work the pants down and off, and he made a very pleased rumbling sound. “Your body already grows slick with desire.”

Yes. Definitely yes. Hogun hadn't stopped rolling her nipple between his fingers, sending nonstop frissons of pleasure through her. But Thor didn't go right for where desire was pooling hot and wet between her legs. No, instead he traced the lines of her hips, down over her thighs. The calluses on his fingers scratched just slightly against her skin in the _best_ possible way as they slid back the delicate flesh of her inner thighs. He ran them back and forth, lightly enough that all it did was tease, until she was squirming against the table.

He abruptly stopped tapped against her hip. “You must move, just a little.”

She opened her eyes as Hogun's hand slipped away, eyes narrowing a little as she lifted her head to look at Thor. It was impossible not to notice that he'd taken his shirt off, and she took a second just to kind of take it all in. And there was a lot of it. “Do what?”

He tapped her hip again. “Just this part.”

Darcy lifted her hips up and slid the over to the right, closer to the side of the table. “There?”

“Perfect.” His fingers rasped a little over the satin of her panties as he stroked her through the fabric.

She let out a little groan, her head falling back to the table. A look back showed that Hogun had also taken off his shirt, and that was pretty nice to look at too. He was lean, but he was just as cut as the man in front of her. He was smiling, she noticed. “Now I may do this.” His quiet words were punctuated by him leaning over and engulfing one taut nipple in his mouth. As he drew on it, the ends of his long, dark hair tickled against her bare skin.

“Yeah...” she sighed. She reached for him, her fingernails scratching lightly against the back of his shoulders. “Definitely do that.”

Thor chose that moment to press in against her center, unerringly finding her clit. Her yelp made him chuckle, and then his thumb was slipping under her panties to find the same place, only now he was touching bare flesh. He made another pleased rumbling noise as the tip of his thumb slipped over the sensitive bead of nerves. “Your body burns with desire, I can feel the heat in your skin.”

Hogun nipped lightly at her nipple just then, and Darcy let out a long moan, her fingernails digging into his shoulder a little. She dropped her hand down his side, reaching towards the loose linen pants he wore around the house at night. It wasn't really a surprise to find him already hard, his erection pressing against the front of his pants. She closed her hand around him through the fabric, and heard his answering sigh.

Thor's thumb teased over her clit for a few seconds, and then he was holding her panties aside easily with one hand. She could feel the head of his cock bumping against her, slipping against where she was slick with arousal. He was thick, she could feel that as just the broad head of his cock pushed slowly into her. She was definitely wet, but he almost had to work himself in, pushing a little deeper before pulling back each time.

She worked her hand up and down. “Oh god!” came out as a yell when Thor finally thrust all the way inside. She felt full, her cunt deliciously stretched around him. “You need to come here so I can put that in my _mouth_!” The last word rose into another shriek as Thor eased out of her before pushing back in with a sudden sharp snap of his hips.

“I would ride you hard.” Thor's voice was low, almost a growl. “Can you bear it?”

“Oh god, _please_ .” Because his thumb was still moving over her clit, making her rock up into him. Even that little movement was so fucking _good_ , his hard shaft just shifting inside of her.

Hogun came up from her breast with a wet pop, and she relaxed against the table again. He was stepping closer to her, letting her pull the tires of his pants free until they dropped straight to the floor. His cock was bobbing practically in her face, and slipped her hand behind the hard muscles in his ass to pull him closer.

Thor pulled out again, a long, slow drag before another sharp thrust made her cry out. It was a little hard to focus, but she pumped her hand along Hogun's erection for a second before opening her mouth and drawing him deep inside. The angle was a little awkward, but she was determined to make this work.

Because- “ _Mmm_ ,” escaped as Thor fucked into her again. He didn't pause this time, though, and he hadn't been lying. He fucked her hard, his hips slapping audibly against her skin every time he surged forward. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in close, her ankles locking together behind him.

Darcy could taste the salty pre-come in her mouth as she bobbed her head back and forth, her cheeks hollowed out with constant suction. He was rocking into her, just a little, his hand cradling the side of her face.

One particularly sharp thrust from Thor had her yelping again, Hogun slipping out of her mouth. She pumped her hand along his length for a second, his shaft slippery with her saliva. Thor's thumb had stopped, dancing over and around her clit, and she could feel her pleasure coiling in tighter and tighter.

Hogun's hand left her face, drifting down to pluck at her nipple. He knew she was getting close, he _always_ knew, and the short tugs at her pebbled nipple and the insistent roll over her clit made the world come to a stop, just for a second. She let out a long moan as her orgasm rolled through her, flooding her body with warmth.

She pulled Hogun's cock back into her mouth as she clenched around Thor, swallowing him down again as the thumb fell away from her clit.

At least for a while. But it felt so _good_ , not just the relentless way Thor was pounding into her pussy, or way Hogun's touch at her breast grew just a little bit sharp. It was that they were both there, both fucking into her, just the idea of that was hot enough to get her going again.

Thor's thumb flicked against her again, and another orgasm swept through her, leaving her moaning around Hogun's hard flesh. He was starting to pick up speed a little, urging her faster, and she brought her hand up to gently fondle his balls.

She could hear it, the catches in his breath, the whisper-soft sighs that meant he was getting close too. Darcy reached one finger up, pushing it against his perineum, and that was enough. Hot spurts of come filled her mouth, and she stopped moving, just holding her mouth still around him until his cock stopped twitching.

He pulled out gently and she swallowed, feeling just a little smug sense of pride. That didn't last long, though, because apparently Thor hadn't been giving it his all. Now that there was no worry about catching her teeth in a bad way, his fingers grasped her hips hard enough that there were probably be bruises tomorrow, bringing her ass up slightly off the table as he fucked her.

She moved up into him as much as she could. Her fingers gripped the edge of the table tightly, lower lip caught between her teeth.

Hogun was bending over her again, she felt the silken brush of his hair before the wet heat of his mouth. He was drawing deeply on one tight nipple, and when she felt his teeth catch against her, she was gone again.

Thor was starting to get close too, she could feel each stroke getting irregular, the almost desperate stutter of his hips against hers. She clenched her cunt around him, and he buried himself as deeply as he could, his cock pulsing inside of her.

Darcy lay there against the table, sticking to it a little bit from the sweat on her body. She tried to catch her breath. Her mouth felt really dry, like a glass of water would probably be a good idea... But that would involve moving.

She tried it. One hand came up in the air, waved somewhere over her face. “Yay, threesome!” No, Hogun had been right. There was definitely much pleasure to be found in sharing.

Thor chuckled. One hand slipped behind her shoulders as he stepped back, his softening cock falling out of her. She let him ease her up into a sitting position, not that she really had a choice.

“Oh, ew. I'm gonna have to clean this table before we eat off of it tomorrow night.” She made a face. Hogun was chuckling behind her, and Thor lifted her down gently to her feet. “Just, maybe tomorrow. Hey.” She looked up at the blond man in front of her. “You wanna maybe come sleep with us tonight?” A glance over her shoulder showed Hogun smiling, and he nodded at her in approval of the plan. She'd kinda taken the gigantic bed with her when she'd moved out of the Tower, and it would definitely fit all three of them. It might get a bit squishy for her in the middle, but she'd fit.

Thor's hand wrapped around hers, and he brought the back of it to his lips for a kiss. “In a while. I find I'm not yet sleepy.”

Yeah, that was fair. Sex always woke up Darcy. She glanced back to Hogun, then back up at Thor. “Doctor Who?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Making up ship taaaaaaaaaags!!!!
> 
> I struggled to get this one going a little bit, but it's done!!!


End file.
